


Moon Light Shining Upon a Graveyard

by HailAtua



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AND GAY, Angst, Blushing, Character that wants to pilot a plane, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gun shots, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Hospitalization, M/M, Shy jerks, a graveyard has never been so romantic, alcoholic drinks, false promises of a threesome, future gay marriage, graveyard, i can't tag, light making out, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailAtua/pseuds/HailAtua
Summary: A month has passed since the graveyard incident, Kurt has been released from the hospital and the entire world has turned against him, his father won't even look him in the eye, got kicked out of the football team, gets constant threats and jokes from the school, can't even visit Ram in the hospital, and they are basically known in town as "The suicidal fags", among other lovely nicknames.





	Moon Light Shining Upon a Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Arrrrgh, this is a translation of my shitty Kram fanfiction... sorry its really really bad and cringey

The Night was clear, Kurt stared at the night sky from the top of his house's roof, a few bottles of alcohol at his side, the moonlight shining on the pool, if Kurt was not totally drunk he could even think about how pretty the blue water of the pool looked.

Since the cemetery incident, the world seemed to have turned against Kurt and Ram, Kurt recovered and was released from the hospital before Ram, which, for some reason, made him suffer even more.

After his "suicide attempt" failed, the supposed "suicide note" he and Ram left were made public, shared and even making headlines in the school's newspaper, at first, Kurt thought it would be taken as a joke, but after he returned to school, he started to stay on the bench of the football team, until he was completely removed from the team.

Even the nerds at school make fun of him now, he felt like he had lost all and any respect he once had, and as if that wasn't enough, his father began to ignore him completely, as if he had really died... Every time Kurt comes home his father does not even bother talking to him or even look.

The only ones who know the truth are JD and Veronica, who are the ones responsible for the murder attempt, but Kurt has never been able to prove that, and honestly, with that convincing suicide note, mineral water and basically lack of any evidence supporting his statements, the police just shrugged it out and called him out for "trying to pretend as if he wasn't really gay to save his reputation", they just labeled the incident as a failed suicide attempt and left at that.

Kurt took another swig of the cigarette in his hand, then let out a small cloud of smoke through his mouth. His reputation in high school went from "The Hottest and smartest guy from the Football team" to "The School's faggot."

Kurt laid down against the tiles, staring up at the sky, at the moon, at the stars... they looked just like that in night of the incident...

 

                                                                                                     _ **Last month**_

 

_Trriiiim ... Triiiim ..._

The phone rang, Kurt watching television with Ram at his side, they both stared in lazily at each other for a moment, as if saying "I am not going to pick it up", and after a Stone-Paper-Scissors contest was decided that Kurt would answer, it was not long before Kurt gave a sigh of defeat.

-Hello?- Kurt asked as he got the phone, tired and irritated.

-Hey Kurt...- A sensual voice spoke from the other side, Kurt recognized that voice, It was Veronica! -How did you know that taking two guys at once was always a fetish of mine?- She said in a sexy, sensual voice, making Kurt pay more attention to the conversation.

Kurt put his hand on the phone, so she wouldn't hear him -It's Veronica!- He said to Ram who came running to try to hear the conversation -Uhhh ... Lucky guess?- Kurt said nervously and with a nervous smile on his face.

-Well... If you want it to come true... Meet me at the cemetery... at dawn...- She said then hanged up.

Kurt and Ram stared at each other in silence for a moment until Kurt decided to speak. -Free pussy!- He said, smiling at Ram.

-And we don't even have to buy it a pizza!- Ram said excitedly, -PUNCH IT IN!!- He shouted and both clenched their fists, and then hurried to the car, hurrying to the graveyard.

It was not long before dawn came, the moon shone over the graveyard, looking a little scary but at the same time quiet, Kurt felt that something bad would happen, gut feeling like something _really_ bad was going to happen, they both jumped the fence, and started walking through the woods inside the little graveyard, it was not long before they found Veronica alone in a clearing.

-Hey, Veronica...- Kurt said a little nervously, and she looked at them with a mischievous smile.

-So... we just whip it out or what?- Ram asked with a look that said confused, hurried and excited all at the same time, receiving a quick weak punch on his shoulder.

-Take it slow Ram...- she said in her calm, sensual voice. -strip for me ...- she said with an even more mischievous smile.

-Oookaay- They said, taking off their jackets and shirt -And what about you?- Kurt asked hesitating when he was about to unzip his pants, which made him suspicious with Ram who had also stopped undressing, both realized that something seemed off.

The question seems to have caught her by surprise, but she quickly recomposed herself and replied

-W-Well ... I was waiting for you to take them out of me...- she said in her sensual voice.

That was enough to destroy the suspicions on Ram, who had never been famous for being intelligent anyways...

-Yeah we can do that- He said, being his excited and dumb self, and then lowering his pants, followed by Kurt, both of them now in underwear.

-1...- The three of them said at the same time, Ram and Kurt a little ahead of Veronica who seemed too excited about that

-2...- the three said again, it was at that moment that Kurt realized that Veronica hid something on her back, but it was too late now.

A Fourth voice spoke from behind them, then followed by two loud noises that echoed throughout the graveyard

That one-thousandth of a second felt like an entire century to Kurt, who glanced at his side, only to see Ram with two bullet holes in his chest, blood coming out as they exchanged scared looks.

Kurt had never been so scared and confused in his entire life, he could swear that he saw Ram's lips whisper "Run".

As Ram's body fell to the ground, Kurt looked over his shoulder, someone in a black coat with a gun, It was JD, and he looked at them with no mercy in his eyes, while Veronica still had a silly grin on her face.

-SHIT!- Kurt shouted, starting to run.

-YOU MISSED HIM COMPLETELY ?- he heard JD's voice.

He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his legs could go, he knew that if he'd fall or trip, it would be the end for him...

-KURT! KUUURT!- He heard JD(eath) call his name behind him.

Kurt eventually ended up running in circles, came back to Veronica and Ram's body.

-Ram? You're just unconscious right? RAM? RAM!- Kurt heard Veronica's voice.

Kurt tried to ignore it, he tried to pretend like his life-long best friend and secret crush hadn't just died in front of him, and all cause Kurt wanted to have sex, he couldn't help but to feel guilty and in fault.

It was not long before Kurt found himself against a fence, he tried to climb again, just to feel an immense pain in his left leg, fuck, he must have twisted his ankle or something, JD appeared slowly behind him, chanting some crap about dinosaurs, no matter how much Kurt begged for his life as JD lifted his gun toward him, he could feel his blood running and his legs trembling.

 

**BANG**

 

A quick light came from the tip of the gun, next, a loud noise, Kurt stood for a moment, surprised, shocked, scared, took a few moments for him to realize he had been shot, it then came all at once.

It was as if his chest was growing warmer, he looked at it and saw a hole, blood starting to come out slowly and an agonizing pain began to settle in the area, he wanted to scream but couldn't, Couldn't do anything as his consciousness fled.

 

                                                                                                        ** _Two weeks later_**

 

Apparently someone who passed by heard  the shots and called 911, They managed to arrive in time to save him, according to the doctors, Kurt and Ram were found holding hands in the clearing, with a gun in Ram's right hand and a suicide note on Kurt's left hand, which said they killed themselves to escape a world that would not accept their gay forbidden love.

Kurt woke up in the hospital with the clatter of machines and a nurse scribbling something on a clipboard, holding him by the shoulders when he tried to stand up and explained to him everything that happened.

Even thought he was hospitalized for so long, his father never came to visit him even once, every time Kurt looked at his bandages he felt the same fear that he had felt that night, the memories would always come back in a flash, and he would remember the moment that saw his best friend being shot.

But seeing his own scars was not as painful as seeing Ram's, still sleeping in the bed next to him, Kurt didn't understand why, but seeing Ram like that, in bed, being fed with tubes and everything else ... it hurt more than that bullet.

It was not long before Kurt was released, while Ram still hadn't woken up, but after that, Kurt felt as if he was actually dead, in school, no one cared about him anymore, not even the ones he used to call "friends", talking to him became some kind of Taboo, Every time Kurt saw Veronica or JD in the hallways he remembered that night, and it filled him with anger, fear, anxiety, insecurity, and several other mixed feelings he just couldn't understand, he could see in Veronica's eyes that she felt guilty, but even if he knew that, he just couldn't forgive her.

 

                                                                                                        ** _Current Times_**

 

Kurt shook the bottle, seeing that it was already empty, he sighed, and turned around, entering through the window of his room that led to the roof, went down the stairs to the living room where his father watched the football game, also drunk, Kurt went to the front door, and when he opened it he could feel his father staring, Kurt stared him back over his shoulders, and he could see in his eyes, in his gaze, everything he was thinking, his gaze told everything he felt: Disgust.

Kurt closed the door behind him and started walking toward the graveyard, where everything happened, and past Ram's house, he could see Mr.Sweeney, he stared back at him thought the window, Kurt didn't talk to Ram's parents since the incident, and apparently their families seemed to stop being friends, their dads even stopped going on fishing trips together.

Kurt just ignored it and shrugged it off, something that he got used to doing because of school.

-Took about half an hour to reach the graveyard on foot, on the way there, there was a window with a newspaper on the glass "fag couple tries to commit suicide" it was not even a surprise to Kurt that the whole town hated him now, it wouldn't be long before some group of idiots jumped and beat him, homophobia in Ohio was astonishing and this, to Kurt, who never experienced anything like that, was scary, his locker in school was constantly getting smashed, the walls of the bathroom stalls had hate messages exclusively for him, the school's newspaper was spreading rumors about him, and the list goes on...

Kurt stared at the graveyard fence, still easy to climb, and after doing so, he walked the exact same path he did last time, arriving in the clearing, the moon still glowing over the place, and the memories of the event were still very much alive and Kurt felt as if JD would just come out of a bush and shoot him again.

Kurt sat down on the grass, where Ram was shot, the loneliness taking over him, and tears falling down his face.

In the silence of the graveyard, the only thing that could be heard was Kurt's cry, the breeze of the cold night swept past Kurt, who shivered and at the same moment he realized he was stupid enough to forget his coat home.

His arms trembled, and he didn't know if it was the cold or if he was afraid, afraid of loosing his friend, his best and only friend, he couldn't even visit Ram after being released from the hospital, not only his father wouldn't allow it, but apparently the Sweeney's asked the hospital to not let Kurt in.

Kurt's heart almost stopped when he felt something warm cover his back, turned back to face the one and only Ram Sweeney.

-R-R-RAM!?- Kurt shouted, confused and scared that he might be dreaming.

-Hey...- he said with a timid smile.

-Sorry if I scared yo- Ram was interrupted by Kurt hugging him with all his strength, stopping only when the injury on his chest began to burn.

-Argh- Kurt almost screamed in pain, letting go of Ram and putting his hand over the wound, it hadn't closed completely yet.

-A-Are you Ok? - Ram asked, worried.

-WHO CARES!?"- Kurt shouted with the biggest smile his face could hold.

-What are you doing here? When did you wake up?- Kurt said, agitated and anxious with a thousand questions to ask.

Kurt's curiosity made Ram smile, Kurt was the first person to care so much about him, Kurt was so focused on Ram's presence that he didn't even realize that  Ram had given him his jacket.

-I-I woke up a few days after you... - He started - I didn't want you to know that because... knowing you, you would probably skip class all week to visit me or some shit...- Ram said with a half embarrassed smile.

-Veronica told me what's going on at school ... now that we've been kicked out of the football team, I guess we're not going to be able to get into college without that football scholarship...- he said, Kurt was surprised by what Ram was saying, was probably the smartest thing ever to come out of his mouth.

-And you're the smartest guy on the football team... you, unlike me, can still, like, get into a college if you try...- He said, Ram stared at the night sky, Kurt felt a little bad hearing that.

-But... what about you?- Kurt asked trying to change the subject, catching Ram's attention.

-When did you leave the hospital? And why are you missing class?- Kurt asked, he had so many unanswered questions.

-... Its complicated... Look... I know... its just that I've been thinking and ...- Ram said without making eye contact-I ... er ... There's so much I haven't done yet ... so much that I want to do before I die... and being shot sure helps you think of that sort of thing ...- Ram continued speaking, each sentence seemed more difficult to come out.

-Like...?- Kurt asked curiously.

-Like... Pilot an airplane! it must be super fucking cool! hm ...  erh, maybe leave the country, visit some cool place?- Ram said, the conversation made Kurt thinks about what he wanted to do, but honestly, as long as Ram was in his future, he didn't care where or when.

-Oh and...- Ram said - I know it's weird but ... I want to ... date with a guy- That shocked Kurt, and did not go unnoticed by Ram- C-Chill! i-it's not like I'm some kind of fag ... it's more out of, like, curiosity... I don't know!- He said confused and embarrassed, and he just wanted a place to hide his blushing face.

Ram looked nervous as he said it, Kurt was silent, what was he supposed to say? he let his instinct guide him, and before he knew it, he had his hand over Ram's, they both stared at each other, and then their cheeks burned.

They did nothing, they didn't say anything, they just stood there, silent, holding hands staring at the moon, Kurt looked back at the jacket on his back, it was kinda big for him, he wasn't exactly short or anything, Ram was just taller.

-Ram ...- Kurt said, drawing the attention of the taller boy -Come to school tomorrow ... please ...- Kurt said a little embarrassed -I ... I miss you ... it's not the same without you there ...- Kurt said, they both looked at each other, and Ram just smiled.

-Of course! ... I should have gone before, sorry for leaving you there ... I think I was afraid of what they would do ... but I'm not afraid anymore, I will not let anyone hurt you now!- Ram said and Kurt's face never was never so red before, they looked like a couple now, and for the entire town, they were.

-Ram .. how did you know I was going to be here? - Kurt asked trying to change the subject.

-I did not know ... I come here every night, to think about what happened ..- Ram said, Kurt realized that he was no longer alone, if there was someone who understood what he was going through, the loneliness of not being able to count on anyone, the fear of the future ... this person was Ram.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a while, then they kissed, it was kinda sloppy, clumsy, shy and awkward as if it was the first time they had kissed someone.

-K-Kurt ... -Ram blushed - I'm sorry I didn't- Ram had been silenced against his will as he felt Kurt's lips against his, and when the kiss was over, just an exchange of looks was enough for both of them to read each other's minds.

After a making out section, both returned home, walking the streets holding hands, if it was not so late at night, someone would probably yell at them or look at them in disgust.

Kurt and Ram stopped in front of Ram's house, gave a brief goodbye and kissed again, Kurt could feel someone staring at them, and so the door busted open, and Bill Sweeney appeared, pulling Ram by the arm, holding himself back to not punch Kurt, the hatred in his eyes made Kurt shiver and step back, as if his life was really in danger ... again.

He closed the door, almost breaking it, Kurt could hear Mr.Sweeney yelling at Ram, he thought it would be best to go home already to avoid trouble.

He was just on the sidewalk, and he could see his father looking at him through the window, but Kurt didn't care, went in and went upstairs to his room.

The next day the rumors were confirmed as Kurt and Ram walked holding halls together in the hallways, always sitting together, exchanging looks and smiles, sometimes even kisses, obviously each student reacted in a way; Heather Duke and the rest of the school were disgusted, Heather McNamara heartbroken with her ex now being gay (she totally gay too anyways), JD was happy that his forged suicide note was actually right, it was too ironic for him.

 And Veronica ... Well, she already knew, being the only one who visited Ram, obviously she knew what he felt, and the guilt of almost murdering them seems to have disappeared now, she was even able to sit with them in lunch, Kurt didn't hate her as much as before, he was probably so in love that he didn't even care about the past.

Obviously they received threats almost every day, and sometimes the football team even tried to jump them after school, but Ram was always there to protect Kurt, and they would always end the day with a kiss in front of Ram's house, just to annoy his parents (life father, like son, assholes), but most of the time they would escape after being grounded, to be meet in the clearing again, in the future, Kurt's dream would come true, he would marry the man he loved so deeply.


End file.
